justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Superstition
|year=1972 |mode=Solo |dg=Male |difficulty=1 (Easy) (JD4) Medium (JDWU) |effort= |nogm=4 |nosm= |pc=Pink |gc= Orange |lc=Burnt Orange |pictos = 125 |nowc = Superstition |perf = Arben Kapidani}} "Superstition" 'by ''Stevie Wonder is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a man with short red hair, a faded pink dress shirt, brown pants, a brown bow tie, brown suspenders and red and white shoes. He also has an orange outline. Background Round circus-like, snails, rare and assorted shapes appear behind the dancer and after the line "Superstition ain't the way", glowing colorful circles appear at the base like in'' Troublemaker. The background also recalls Aztec drawings. In later copies of ''Just Dance 4, and in the routine's other appearances, the lights glow much brighter (see gallery for comparison). Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: Complete a clockwise spin. It occurs during the line "Superstition ain't the way". Gold Move 3: 'Shake your arms vigorously. superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 superstitiongm3.png|Gold Move 3 Superstition GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game Superstition GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "When you believe in things" is sung Appearances in Mashups Superstition ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough '''(Funky) * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Fancy (Retro Men) * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * It's My Birthday (Suit Up!) * I Will Survive * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Stuck On A Feeling (Suit Up!) * Troublemaker * Wild Wild West * ''Diamonds'' (Fashionable Men) Captions Superstition ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Double Boogie * Slide Walk * Soul Clap * Soul Combination * Soul Snap * Retro Running * Rolling Hands Trivia *The dancer looks similar to the dancers of ''Take On Me, One Thing, I Like It, Love Boat, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), ''and ''Fine China. *This song's difficulty is the only one which has been changed to a higher level on Just Dance Wii U. * The coach appears in a photo of the background for Want U Back. * In all of the Just Dance 4 Mashups this coach appears in, the pictograms have aqua arrows instead of orange arrows seen in the original. * The avatar has a lime green outline, although the coach actually has an orange outline. * The dancer recycles moves from Kimi Ni Bump. * The dancer originally had a different color scheme; this element appears in the Puppet Master Mode of Ain't No Other Man when selecting a pose for Strike The Pose. Gallery Superjd4.png|''Superstition'' superstitionjustdance4.jpg|''Superstition'' (Post-''Just Dance 4'') Superstitioninactive.png|''Superstition'' on the menu Superstitionactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover superstition_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 405.png|''Just Dance 2016'' avatar superstitionjd4.jpg Wantuback2.png|His appearance in Want U Back superstition_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 15 Superstition.jpg|Background superstition comparison.png|Background comparisons; left is the old copy of Just Dance 4, and right is the newer editions of Just Dance Wii U and Just Dance Now Superstition possible beta coach.png|Possible beta color scheme Superstation pose.png|Puppet Master Mode Pose Videos File:STEVIE_WONDER_-_SUPERSTITION File:Just Dance 4 - Superstition - 5* Stars-1 File:Superstition_-_Stevie_Wonder_Just_Dance_Wii_U File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Superstition_(Stevie_Wonder)_5*_Stars_Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Downgrade